Twas The Night
by showstopper92
Summary: "Twas' the night before Christmas when all through the house you could hear a man screaming, Which was quite normal for his spouse;" "LILY! DO YOU KNOW WHEN THEY'RE GETTING HERE?" I Don't own Harry Potter or Twas the Night Before Christmas rated M only because of slight language


**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Harry Potter or Twas the Night Before Christmas. I write for free about stories that are available to anyone at their local public library.**

 **A/N- This is a Christmas present to all of my readers (both old and new). A lot of you had waited patiently for me to start up writing again and I'm very sorry that it took me this long to publish anything. I'll make another A/N at the bottom so you can get reading, I hope you guys like the story and review to tell me what you think.**

 **Citations-** Livingston JR, M. (n.d.). 'Twas the Night Before Christmas (Text Version. Retrieved December 23, 2015, from .

Rowling, J. (1997). 1-16. In _Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone_ (Vol. 1, p. 320). Scholastic.

" _Twas' the night before Christmas when all through the house you could hear a man screaming, Which was quite normal for his spouse;"_

"LILY! DO YOU KNOW WHEN THEY'RE GETTING HERE?"

"THEY SHOULD BE HERE ANY MINUTE!"

Young Lily Potter came down the Attic with stockings hung over her arm and a box full of presents in the other. James bounded over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and took the box and the stockings from his wife. "You shouldn't be carrying things like this anymore. It's much too heavy"

Lily rolled her eyes at her husband but could not banish the glowing smile on her face. Ever since she told him _the_ _news_ he had be absolutely ecstatic and bouncing all around the house to help her with anything and everything. _Not that I'm complaining or anything_ She thought.

The only thing that had actually brought him down and even her down was that they couldn't tell anyone yet. But tonight they were finally breaking that little vow of silence starting with the two people that were their closest family in all but blood.

If they ever got here that is….

James carried the presents over to the tree and took them out one by one and placed them under it so there would not be an empty space there. He picked up the stockings that he left to the side and walked over to the fireplace placing them right next to each other. While James was doing that Lily went to the tree and placed a muggle video camera to the side facing the couch to get a clear view of the whole living room. She fixed it till she was satisfied with the angle before walking over to her husband and wrapping her arms around his waist admiring the sight of the living room.

 _The stockings were hung by the floo with great care, in hopes that marauder brothers Padfoot and_

 _Moony soon would be there;_

James looked at his watch impatiently and groaned. "They should be here by now!"

Lily; who was nestled in his James' shoulder laughed lightly and tapped him on the back of the head. "Be patient James they'll be here soon." She told him soothingly. But the truth was she was waiting for them anxiously as well she couldn't wait to tell them the big news!

James sighed and looked at his watch again. He was starting to bounce on the balls of his feet much to the amusement of his wife. She stopped his actions after a minute though to kiss him on the lips. James moaned in satisfaction before deepening the kiss and taking control which Lily certainly did not mind to. They moved over to the couch where James pulled Lily on his lap and held her there while he stroked her beautiful long red hair.

"Just think, this time next year we'll be-"

"James shush! What if they're outside and they can hear you?" Lily said frantic, looking at the window and sighing in relief when she saw they were indeed shut.

James too had looked to where his wife was and narrowed his eyes. He stayed like this for a full minute before answering his wife's questioning gaze.

"They would have come in by now if they had heard it." James said idly. James Potter knew his brothers well; too well… they would have barged in demanded what was going on.

James turned to his beautiful wife who had huffed in annoyance. She didn't care that it was now…. Two hours before they were told to come- they always came early and they practically lived here anyway what's taking them so long today?!

 _The couple lay anxious in their den decorated with green and bright red, while visions of the future were alight in their heads._

Lily soon yawned into her hand; prompting James to do so as well. They both had been up all day, Lily preparing dinner, and James setting up decorations all over the house. A few minute nap wouldn't hurt _too_ bad…

 _And Lily in her dress and James in his slacks, were dozing off soundly while waiting for messers Lupin and Black._

To what James a Lily felt like mere moments when they heard a loud 'BOOM' which woke the sleeping couple in alarm.

"What was that?" Lily whispered frantically.

James listened for another moment before he shook his head once. "I don't know." He whispered back quietly. They were after all living in very dark times and one would be very foolish to let their guard down; even if it was Christmas.

 _When out on the lawn there was such a clatter, and James bounded off the couch to see what was the matter._

"Get over to the floo, I'm going to look out the window and see what's going on. If there is any danger I want you to floo to Hogwarts immediately." James helped Lily up and pushed her over to the fireplace as fast as he could.

"But-"

"No buts." James' voice was firm. "I won't allow you to fight. You will floo to Hogwarts and get Dumbledore, nothing more." James didn't even give her a moment to argue before he ran over to the window.

 _Away to the window James flew like a flash, he tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

 _The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave the luster of mid-day to the objects below. When, to what made James lose his fear, because out in the air two men on a large motorcycle had appeared._

"Who is it?" James' Wife (whom was supposed to get to safety mind you) had whispered from behind.

"You were supposed to floo to Dumbledore!" James whispered harshly back.

Lily gave him a hard look and put her hands on her hips. "Are you crazy? There was no chance me leaving you here to fend for yourself."

James mumbled something under his breath that he would thank the Lord later that Lily didn't hear.

 _The two men on the bike were so lively and quick that James knew them in a moment so he gave a big kick._

"YES! THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!" James shouted as kept kicking his feet in a fit of joy.

The tension eased from Lily's shoulders as she watched her husband quite literally jumping to the door to let them in.

 _More rapid than brooms his brothers they came, and they whistled and shouted and called out his name._

 _"Hey PRONGS! Up HERE! HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" the one in front shouted._

"SHUT UP PADFOOT AND DRIVE DOWN!" the one in the back whacked him on the head.

 _"NEVER! TO THE TOP OF THE HOUSE WE RIDE MOONY! MYDASHING GOOD LOOKS MUST BE SHOWN TO ALL!"_

 _As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, with the motorcycle and Messer's Lupin and Black too._

"What the-" James said to himself as he opened the door and looked up at his house.

"What the bloody hell are they doing on my roof?" Lily asked James harshly. James shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea what they were doing up there.

 _And Then With a trampling they heard on the roof the walking and stomping of a true honest goof._

"PADFOT GET OFF OF MY ROOF BEFORE MY LOVING WIFE KILLS ME!" James shouted up at the man.

"BUT MOONY'S UP HERE TOO!" Sirius shouted back as there was a slap in the distance. "OWW! PRONGS HE HIT ME!"

Lily then pushed James out of the way, she had had enough of this. "GOOD JOB MOONY NOW THE BOTH OF YOU GET DOWN HERE SO WE CAN ACTUALY CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS NOW!"

"RIGHT AWAY MRS. P!"

"HEY!"

But no more words were said was the engine of the motorcycle roared back to life and soon James and Lily heard a screech as the bike flew off of the roof and onto their lawn.

 _As James drew opened the front door, and soon he had found Sirius and Remus come in with a bound._

"Finally!" James exclaimed as he gave the two men a bro hug.

 _Sirius was dressed all in leather from his head to his foot and Remus was covered in all floo soot. They each had gifts that they had on their backs, and they looked like they were just about ready to unpack._

When the three of them broke apart Lily had come up to them to give them each a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas Lily!" Sirius cried out as he was hugging her.

"Sirius Black if I have tire marks on my roof, I'm coming after you." She told him as she was giving him a kiss. "Happy Christmas!"

"Why Evans you wound me!" he said with a wink. just as she was about to whack him on the back of the head she was pulled into another hug.

"Lily you are glowing Happy Christmas!" Remus said to her as he squeezed her tight.

"Thank you Remus, Happy Christmas! Why are you covered in floo soot?" Lily asked him as she hugged him just as tightly back.

Remus sighed and nodded as he let her go and tried to brush some of it off. "It's Sirius's fault."

"Ah that makes sense." Lily responded wisely.

"Hey!"

"So what took you guys so long?" James asked as he came up behind them.

"Well as we were leaving the apartment I went to go grab the biscuits for tonight and noticed they _weren't there_." Remus said pointedly as he was glaring right at Sirius.

"They were delicious." Sirius said unashamedly and with a great big grin on his face.

Remus went to go whack him on the back of the head again but James had stepped in. "Well anyway, I had to make another batch and it took a while to find a shop open on Christmas eve. I ended up having to go out into the muggle world for a 24 hour supermarket to get the supplies I needed."

"Which means more delicious biscuits later!" Sirius said excitingly as he put his gifts down underneath the tree.

"I didn't think it would be so long though and we're only about let's see... an hour early. So we still came early anyway, or were we supposed to come earlier?" Remus looked at the couple worriedly.

Both James and Lily took a quick glance at each other and vigorously shook their heads. "No!" They said together as if they weren't waiting for them _since the beginning of the day._

Sirius and Remus looked over at the two of them not believing their act for a moment.

 _Their Eyes- How they twinkled! Their dimples how Merry! their laughing cheeks were like roses, and their noses like cherries._

"Well I definitely feel loved at this moment knowing that the two of you wouldn't have minded us coming over a couple of hours earlier like Padfoot had wanted." Remus said lightly as Sirius sniggered in the background.

 _They kept on grinning at that Stag and that Doe, Their teeth as white as the fresh fallen snow._

"See I told you Moony we should have come earlier!" Sirius whacked Remus on the back. "They have nothing to do without us here to make things fun!"

"HEY!"

"SIRIUS!"

"WE CAN DO A LOT AROUND HERE WITH THE THR-"

"JAMES!"

It was a good thing the two other Marauders completely missed that slip or else the couple would have had to explain way before they planned on telling them the news. "Aww come on Jamsie, Lily-Flower you really missed us THAT much!?" Sirius cooed as if he were talking to a couple of toddlers. Remus shook his head in amusement and brought the biscuits to the kitchen.

"We did not! In fact we were just talking about how glad we were you weren't here so we could have-"

"Oh please Prongs! Just because finally won in getting Lily Evans doesn't mean that you could actually get her to sle-"

"I HAVE SO!"

"THEN PROVE IT!"

"JAMES ENOUGH!" Lily shouted at her husband and pulled him away from his brother. As the two were having a small discussion which made James relax greatly, Sirius called over childishly.

"Prongs you must be terrible in be-"

"SHUT _UP_ PADFOOT!"

 _And..._ back to shouting.

"ALRIGHT!" all three heads swiveled to Remus who now stood in the kitchen entryway. "I don't know about any of you but I'm quite famished and fancy some Christmas dinner, so if none of you mind let's continue this discussion about the happy couple's sex life-"

" _Or lack of._ "

"SHUT UP!"

" _While_ we eat!"

The three other members of the family all shrugged their shoulders and followed the current voice of reason into the kitchen where a beautiful and hearty dinner- prepared by none other than the great Lily Potter- was waiting for them.

Upon seeing the delicious looking dinner awaiting on the table ready to be eaten, Sirius made a run for it and all but jumped into his normal chair. He would have dug into the food already had he not been stopped by Remus whacking the fork out of his hands.

"OW!"

"Wait for everyone to actually sit down first Paddy." Remus told him exasperatedly.

By the time James and Lily reached the table, (Which wasn't very long as they were hungry too.) Remus and Sirius had already eyed the table to see what delicious meal had been prepared for tonight. There was the traditional Smoke Salmon, Roasted Turkey , Apple Stuffing, Bread Sauce, Cranberry Sauce, Brussels Sprouts with Maple Syrup and Toasted Almonds, Stuffed Mushrooms, Lasagna, and of course the table couldn't be complete without the Christmas Pudding at the end of the table.

"Lily you did a wonderful job with the meal tonight, but you didn't have to make so much food! It's only going to be us tonight!"

"Speak for yourself, I'm pretty damn hungry Moony..."

"You ate all of my Biscuits Padfoot!"

"I'm still hungry though!"

"How can one person possibly be still hungry after all that?!"

"Um hello, have you met Sirius Black? He eats every meal like it's his last."

"Are you calling me fat Prongs?!"

"I never insinuated such a thing Padfoot but Mr. Prongs recalls very vividly Mr. Padfoot eating much more than his own weight in food and still have room for more."

"Mr. Moony agrees with Mr. Prongs and would like to apologize to the chief for even _thinking_ that Mr. Padfoot (Or the rest of us) would let any of this meal go to leftovers."

"Mr. Padfoot would like to acknowledge that Mr. Moony and Mr. Prongs are being very mean to Mr. Padfoot and would like to point out that they are only doing so because they cannot get any sex."

"Mr. Prongs would like to say that Mr. Padfoot is unfounded in that statement and as proof-"

" _Mrs_. _Prongs_ would like to stop this stupid banter and thank everyone for the compliments on the appearance of her food but would like to point out that if Messers Prongs, Moony and Padfoot would like to taste any of this meal they will have to dig in quickly." The three men turned to the very quick Lily Potter and saw that she had already filled her plate and was looking at the three of them expectantly.

James quickly took his seat at the table and brought the Turkey to him. He was well aware of how dangerous it was to keep his beloved wife waiting. As James carved the Roasted Turkey, Remus and Sirius filled their plates with as much food as they could fit onto them, they figured they could always go back for more if they needed to.

James had served Remus, Sirius and Lily in turn carving a little bit more for Lily and sneaking it onto her plate. Lily gave her husband a raised eyebrow who in turn gave her a sweet smile. which did not go unnoticed by their guests this time.

"You see Padfoot they do to have sex, just watch the way they're silently communicating with each other."

"So what Moony, you raise your eyebrow like that to me all the time and I don't recall ever having sex with you."

James, Who had finally gotten to start eating, choked on his food.

"I meant the silent communication not just the raised eyebrow Padfoot, Merlin!" Remus said as he took a bite out of the Brussels Sprouts.

Suddenly there was a slight ding from the oven and Lily turned to James expectedly. "Oh, Honey, I forgot to get something out of the oven could you go get it please." James who was still couching/laughing into his napkin was unaware of what his wife was asking him to do.

Lily rolled her eyes at the man and was just about to get up when Remus waved her back down. "Don't worry about it Lily, I'll get it." Lily thanked him kindly and sat back down . She watched him expectedly as he made his way over to the oven and asked her where the oven mitts were.

"In the right drawer next to the oven." Lily responded.

Remus thanked her and went into the drawer to retrieve the mitts before opening the oven and taking a look at what else Lily could have made.

"Lily these buns look amazing but I'm telling you this is all way too much!"

"Can you just take the buns out of the oven please and bring them over, we'll eat them trust me."

Remus shook his head and pulled the buns from the oven and put them on a plate before bringing them over to the table. He hadn't even put the plate down yet before Sirius took two and put them onto his plate.

"Pig." Remus muttered as he sat back down.

"See! You called me fat just now!"

Remus ignored him and turned back to his food.

After everyone had had the chance to dig in dinner went smoothly. There wasn't much of the food left when everyone was done. They were laughing merrily and singing Christmas tunes very off key but it wasn't until James had gave them all champagne for a toast but gave Lily Butterbeer instead that Remus and Sirius were starting to notice tiny little things about their hostess.

"Why aren't you having any champagne Lily?" Remus asked her curiously.

Lily waved him off. "Oh I'm just not in the mood for champagne, it hasn't been agreeing with me lately so my healer told me I shouldn't have any alcohol for the next couple of months."

"That sounds terrible!" Sirius exclaimed as he went for his glass.

"Sirius it's no big deal, I'm happy with just Butterbeer for now." Lily smiled radiantly, almost as if she wanted to say something else but didn't.

Sirius looked at her then looked at James. "You got a weird one over there Prongs, I'd be concerned if I didn't like her."

James smiled at his wife and kissed her lightly on the lips and stood from the table. "I would like to say that with these rough times that are causing so much trouble outside these walls I couldn't be happier that I could spend Christmas Eve with the people that I consider to be every bit of my family. I hope to spend many more Christmases with you all and to next year add some more family to the table."

James raised his glass up to Lily's and to Remus's and Sirius's glasses before he took a drink. Lily was smiling brightly as Remus and Sirius were as well but were pondering what he had said.

"I just hope next year Peter may be able to come as well. He's been so busy with his mother that I haven't seen him in ages!"

"Maybe he'll be able to celebrate on the New Year, and we could invite his mother too."

They didn't have time to ponder though because at that moment the clock struck twelve and Sirius jumped from his chair.

"PRESENT TIME!"

Remus wiped his face tiredly and looked at the man-child. "Padfoot we just got done eating we don't need to open gifts right at this moment."

But just as he said this James had started to jump in tune with Sirius and shout back to the table. "BUT THIS IS THE BEST PART COME ON!" and with that James and Sirius ran into the living room leaving Remus and Lily shaking their heads in amusement.

"Here Remus you go on in there I'll get the biscuits." Lily said as she made her way to the counter where Remus had placed the biscuits earlier.

"Are you sure? I can help clean up here before we go open presents." Remus told her but she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Rem, I'm going to get James to clean it up later."

Remus chuckled. "Lily if you can get James to do the dishes for you then you truly are a miracle worker."

Lily winked at him. "It's not the only miracle I'm cooking up in the oven." She said to him as he went o the living with a extra bounce in her step.

Before James sat with his family he turned to the video camera and pressed 'record' Remus had asked him why he put that on but James just said he wanted to 'capture the moment.' When they were all sitting down expectantly Remus and Sirius on the couch and James and Lily on the loveseat they started to examine the gifts.

"This one is for Lily and this one is for... Moony... then this is for... ME! And this ones... Prongs." Sirius said as he handed each of them a gift. they didn't even wait for each other as they tore open the gifts they had in their hands.

much of the gift giving went by so fast that they were done before they even got to start but they were happy with what they got none-the-less. Remus had gotten a couple of books on defense from Sirius, and some brand new (and expensive looking) clothes from James and Lily who had to tell him that he was keeping the clothes no matter what he said. James got a book on broomsticks from Remus and a broom care set from Sirius and from Lily he got Snitch plush which made him grin and Sirius and Remus look at them like they were crazy. Sirius had gotten a prank gift bundle from Remus and a new leather jacket from James and Lily. Lily had received a charms book from Remus and a Cookbook from Sirius and from James she had gotten a beautiful picture locket necklace that when she opened it she pulled James in for a kiss.

When all of the gifts looked like they had been opened and they went to thank each other was when James had went under the tree to get something. Remus and Sirius looked at him weirdly but she son returned from under the tree with identical small boxes with an envelope taped onto each box. he handed a box to his two brothers as Lily went to his side and told them it was from someone very special to them and they hope that this person would be a very special person to them as well in the near future.

Both Sirius and Remus opened their envelopes with curiosity and saw cards with the picture of a cartoon baby boy.

 _The stump of a dummy he held tight in his teeth, and the bonnet he wore encircled his head like a wreath. He had a tiny little face and a little round belly, his whole body shook when he giggled like a bowlful of jelly._

The look of pure shock was enough to make the couple laugh lightly.

"Prongs... Lily-Flower... You're...What?"

 _James was giggling and laughing like a jolly little house elf, and Lily was chuckling at them in spite of herself._

"Padfoot, Moony." James called from where he was standing with his wife. Both men looked up from their cards to look at James and Lily grinning like two Cheshire cats, when he saw he had both their undivided attention he put his arm around Lily and pointed to her currently flat stomach. "Proof."

 _With a wink of her eye and a twist of his head soon let them know that they shouldn't doubt them a shred._

Their twin looks of shock soon became looks of pure joy as it started to sink in what the couple was trying to say.

"Finish opening your gifts." James told them. Sirius and Remus didn't need telling twice as they tore open the gifts to reveal a dummy in each box. The dummy in Sirius' box was sky blue and had a snitch whizzing around in circles. The Dummy in Remus' box was a clear dummy but had a picture of a baby fawn on the guard.

 _"You're.. You're.. having a-"_

Lily and James nodded their heads excitingly "We're having a baby." Lily announced.

Sirius and Remus went from looks looks of shock to broad grins on their faces as they both jumped off the couch in a fit of joy. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY MOONY!" Sirius shouted as he pulled Remus into a bone crushing hug. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY! WE'RE HAVING A BABY! WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

"Technically Lily's having the baby Pads!" Remus said as he was being spun around like a toy. Not that he minded he was excited as well.

"LILY! PRONGS!" Sirius said as he dropped Remus like a sack of potatoes and ran to the laughing couple.

"AH AH NO!" Remus shouted as he barreled past him and pulled Lily in for a tight (but not too tight) hug. "I get to hug her first!"

Sirius didn't stop as he ran right into James knocking the two off their feet but they didn't care as they were both laughing merrily

As the group were laughing as joyously hugging each other they didn't notice another come into the room and smile at the loving family.

 _He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
And laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;_

They wouldn't notice of course until they replayed the video camera the very next day.

the group stayed at the Potter home for another couple of hours making plans and discussing the new baby and what they thought it was going to be and what position it would play in quidditch. ( _"That's why you had buns in the oven!")_ At a quarter to twelve they all became very tired and bid each other good bye but promised to meet tomorrow.

 _They went to his motorcycle and turned back to the couple to give them a whistle. And away the two flew down like a thistle. But the couple heard in the wind as they flew through the night_

 _"HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!"_

 _and the couple responded "AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!"_

 **A/N- I AM NOT DEAD! I apologize to all of you for never uploading in ages but it's been crazy since I last uploaded. I was being harassed by a member on here and I went to the site staff but they did nothing so I had to go to police, which was fun (Note- Sarcasm) they told me they couldn't do much because the harassment wasn't happening outside of the internet but as this user stated that they would like to meet me (as they had another user private message me after I blocked them) they told me to keep an eye out and to call them immediately if there was any known attempt to try to visit me. I had also discussed with the police officers at the time about ff . net deleting stories that were read the books fics and they told me that since I'm not writing for any profit and J.K. Rowling did state that she like fans writing fanfiction on her stories (and there is a article that states that so it is in writing) there should be no problem with the law. People attacked me and told me that I was breaking the law writing those stories but I had taken criminal justice for four years and could recall no law that I had broke and the police didn't either. (and yes, I brought my work to my local police department and asked them if it was illegal. They did look at me like I was crazy for bringing in something that could have 'possibly' been illegal but I get that look a lot anyway.**

 **At the time I also had a major fallout with a best friend of mine and that bought me into a depression especially when I tried to write fanfiction I couldn't because this friend reminded me so much of Sirius Black it was difficult to write anything with him in it- which sucked.**

 **Now I currently work three jobs and almost no time to myself to even sleep for eight hours a night let alone sit and work on a new chapter. It's been tough since I last uploaded anything but I am trying and I promise that I won't quit writing stories it just might take me a little longer to finish chapters. I know this is a super long A/N and I'm sorry about that as well but I feel terrible for not uploading anything for you guys and you do deserve a explanation.  
**

 **I actually started this story a couple of years ago but after everything happening this got pushed to the back burner until every December I tried to get it going to have to you on time for Christmas but I just couldn't get into finishing it. Finally, this year I got a day off (Which I'm still shocked about) and the first thing I did was write as much as I could for this story and I just kept on writing whenever I got even a half hour of free time. I hope you guys like it because I did work hard on it and I hope you review and tell me what you think, even if it is constructive criticism I'm open to all reviews, just... bear in mind I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things so I do know there are probably some mistakes in here.**

 **and about that kick rhyme... I couldn't think of anything better to rhyme with quick.**

 **I love you all so much and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate and have a great day!  
**


End file.
